Vanilla Milkshake
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: When it comes to vanilla milkshake, Kuroko usually became incredibly stingy about it. - KagaKuro. Drabble. Beware of Seme!Mentally!Kuroko.


**A/N: So this is my second fic in English and my first fic in this fandom. Somehow I really wanted to write this pair so I made this drabble/ficlet instead. So what do you think? Anyway, sorry for the bad English, it's not my first language ;u;**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. If it's mine, I'll change the title to Kuroko no Harem #no**

**Warning: OOC—especially Kagami (I'm sorry Tiger ;u;), seme!Kuroko?, bad English, light-romance, fail!fluffy, etc**

* * *

**_Vanilla Milkshake_  
**

It already became a habit for Kagami to visit Maji Burger after practice, not to mention today. Today Seirin completed their training a bit later, because they have to concentrate to fight their next opponent. Kagami had exhausted even felt lazy to cook a meal for himself at home, so he bought 50 burgers at his favourite restaurant.

"_Sasuga _Kagami-kun.. your appetite is as much as usual." Praise Kuroko suddenly, still sticking with a glass of vanilla milkshake as usual.

"Huwaaaaa! Never do that again, Kuroko!" Kagami acted as usual, almost dropping his burgers. He never understood how Kuroko did such a thing.

"Doing what?"

"Do not read my mind! It's—agh, I want to eat! Let's find a seat!"

Kuroko then sipped his vanilla milkshake again. It tasted really good, as usual. While Kagami fervently eating burgers like there's no tomorrow.

But Kagami's seriousness stopped when he reached his wallet and realized there was something lacking.

"Ah shit! I forgot to buy a drink-"

Kuroko hastily sucked his milkshake,

"-And I don't have any money left."

Kuroko sweatdropped. He felt sorry for his light now. But he didn't care, he immediately drank his milkshake, because he knew that soon Kagami—

"Oi Kuroko, let me have a sip!"

—will asked for his drink.

"No way," Kuroko rejected. Call him kind or anything, but when it comes to this one, Kuroko usually became incredibly stingy.

"Hey! I only want a sip!" Said Kagami, "I'm rarely asked for your milkshake anyway. Did you want to see your light died of thirst and could not play basketball with you and everyone else?"

Kagami, you watch too much drama, don't you?

Kuroko remained silent. He left Kagami instead and headed to his home.

_'Damn you..'_

Kagami then chased Kuroko and called for his name. Kuroko ignored him at first, but eventually he responded him. The opportunity was used by Kagami to grab his hand and—

—drank Kuroko's favourite drink. Through a straw unfortunately.

Kuroko freezed, Kagami showed a satisfied grin. He wiped his lips which were covered in milkshake. With his trademark smile, he then apologized to Kuroko, "Sorry Kuroko! But I was really thirsty. I'll treat you someday in return. "

"No."

But it looks like Kuroko won't forgave Kagami. You can tell by his stoic look that emitted an aura that can even kill a tiger if he wanted to. Kagami gulped. He knew it, he just did. How long do you think had they became partners, huh?

"Ah c'mon you can't be serious now Kuroko—Hey!"

Kuroko ignored Kagami's words. He forcibly pulled Kagami's jersey (Kagami somehow lost his power at the moment!) and brought him into a kiss.

The kiss did not last long. Kuroko ended it very quickly—almost unnoticed, but not for Kagami. He touched his lips with a panic face. Kuroko's typical flavour—vanilla—were lingering on his lips. His face flushed slightly, though he was too shy to admit it. What the hell was that? Why Kuroko suddenly kiss him? Was it had something to do with the vanilla milkshake earlier? Then why did he the one who being kissed? And why did Kuroko suddenly became mentality _seme_?

"I told you a big no, right, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko drank his remaining milkshake, and left Kagami behind who was still frozen.

"O—Oi Kuroko! Don't think you can escape! Explain it to me now! Oiiiii! Come back here!"

Kagami would never be able to understand Kuroko. About how could he appeared just like a ninja, or why was he so stingy just because of a glass of vanilla milkshake.

Or, maybe Kuroko did it on purpose...? Ah no one will know about it.

—_**FIN**_

* * *

_**NP: In the Same Vanilla Breeze – Kagami and Kuroko**_

**A/N: My Timeline were hubbing about the last episode. I'm really looking forward to it though (lul). Anyway, so what do you think? Just lemme now on the review box.**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
